


Beach Towels and Revelations

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-09
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam misses the obvious until one day she doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Towels and Revelations

There were things that Sam had missed about having a girlfriend, things that she hadn't even realized she was missing in the hard years after Janet had died, before Vala waltzed into her life and decided to become Sam's best friend. Things like having someone to go shopping with who didn't think that blue plaid was the end all, be all of fashion, or someone who would point out the hot guys at the mall.

Or, in this case, at the beach.

Vala nudged Sam with her foot and when Sam looked up from her book ( _The Devil Wears Prada_ and shut up Cameron, even she didn't want to read about string theory at the beach), Vala jerked her head over to the water.

Oh. Nice. Very, very nice.

Sam set her book down and stared, grateful for the sunglasses that made the staring far less obvious. A perfect specimen of the male species was shaking himself off at the edge of the water, bathing suit clinging in all the right ways. Sam sighed, briefly entertaining the fantasy of going up and introducing herself to him.

Except he was probably married. Or gay. Or still living in his parents basement with his collection of Star Wars action figures.

Actually, the last scenario didn't sound half bad. And Teal'c was always looking for people to discuss Star Wars with.

Cam leaned across her and picked up the sunscreen, blocking her view.

"Cam..."

Cameron followed her line of sight and then turned back and gave her a Look, capital L, the kind she used to get from Colonel O'Neill when she tried to explain how she was going to interface with the alien computer system instead of just shutting up and doing it.

"Sam. Tell me the two of you aren't sitting here ogling Jackson. Because that's creepy."

Sam squinted. "Daniel!"

Vala gave her another capital L Look, this one asking how someone so oblivious was allowed carte-blanche access to naquada-enhanced bombs.

"Well who did you think it was?"

"I--I didn't think--" Sam squinted again. "But he's hot!"

"Of course he's hot," Vala said. "You don't think I joined up with your merry mission to die or save the galaxy trying without some sort of compensation, do you?"

"Daniel isn't hot." Okay, evidence to the contrary was standing about a two hundred feet away, picking up seashells, but...Daniel wasn't hot. Daniel was...attractive. Handsome, even. Cute. Endearing. But not hot. Except apparently he was.

Cam cocked his head to one side. "I could see it. I mean, if I liked men that way. Which I don't."

Vala reached over to pat his knee. "Of course not, dear."

Sam ignored them, part of her brain still processing the idea that her fellow geek in arms was kind of a hottie while the rest of it wondered if there was any way she could institute bathing suit day at the SGC.

No, wait that would mean seeing Felger in a bathing suit. And, worse, Felger seeing her in a bathing suit. Never mind.

Still Daniel was...coming back. Crap. Sam picked her book back up and buried her face in it. Daniel threw himself down at her feet, tossing sand onto her legs. He poked her. "Hey, Sam, check this out."

Sam put down her book. Look at his face, not at his--perfect, perfect, how did she never notice this before?--pecs. "What?"

"Igneous rock." He held out a small black rock for her inspection. "In Florida. Pretty cool huh?"

"Mmm."

Daniel was smiling at her--how many times had she privately called his smile dorky and what was _wrong_ with her?--and it was making it hard for her to concentrate until she was distracted by the sound of strangled laugh. Cameron was laughing at her. Sam kicked him.

"Ow!"

Daniel looked between them, confused. "What?"

Vala laughed and didn't even try to cover it up. Sam considered kicking her too, but didn't. Vala would hit back and she fought dirty.

"What?"

"Sam just realized..."

Okay, Sam hit her, figuring if Vala was busy plotting revenge, she wouldn't be talking to Daniel.

"Ow!"

"What?!"

"Sam just realized that you're hot."

Or Vala could get revenge by telling Daniel exactly what Sam didn't want him to hear.

"...oh."

Sam forced herself to look at him. He was blushing, tips of his ears bright red in a way that had nothing to do with the sun. Sam hit Vala again, because sudden revelations that Daniel had something close to a perfect body--and come on they paid her to be observant, _how_ had she not seen this before?--didn't change the fact that he was one of her best friends and she didn't like people making him uncomfortable.

Vala hit back. Hard. Sam glared at her.

"Okay," Cam said. "As much fun as a bikini clad beach fight would be, Vala and I are going to go get some ice cream."

"But I want to--"

" _Now_. Come on. Let's go find Teal'c while there's still some ice cream left."

Daniel flopped down on the towel that Vala had vacated and looked up at the sky. "You think I'm hot?"

Sam buried her face in her hands. "Can we just pretend this didn't happen?"

"No, no it's okay. I'm flattered. If it helps, it took me a while to figure out you were hot too."

Sam was torn between a very hypocritical "It took you a while?" and a more reasonable "How long?" She went with the latter question.

"Blue dress," Daniel answered. "On the Mongol...you know."

"Wow. That is far less than ten years."

"Well, I guess the right outfit helps."

"Yeah. The bathing suit. It's a good look for you."

"Bathing suit day at the SGC?" Daniel suggested, digging his prescription sunglasses out of the beach bag. Wearing his sunglasses, frowning over a small rock that most people would dismiss as inconsequential, he looked much more like the Daniel she knew. The world tipped back into it's proper axis.

"Bill Lee. Speedo."

Daniel looked up from the rock, considering. "Forget I said anything."

end


End file.
